Forgotten crests
by Dragon Starfire
Summary: Here's a small story following the same story line of the digimon two series. Ken Ichijoji is the big bad Digimon Emperor...The destined children and their crests...What if there was another story, one preluding that of the originals.
1. Prelude

**AN: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The original characters however are in fact my own creations. As for this fanfiction this is a one out thing were I'm attempting to take an old story I wrote and rewrite it to remove a seemingly "mary sue" character from the mix, I may however upload a rewritten version using the original character and plot line depending on how this story goes.**

Prelude:

The sky was lit momentarily by a flash of white that stretched across the grey mass that currantly blanketed the usually clear sky. Rain was all any could hear between the thundering crashes of thunder which rocked the world. It was here in this mess, this horrid storm that threatened to drown any who stood within it's torrents that the forms of several winged beings struggled wildly to detain and bring down a much more massive being.

The whiteness of their wings was in direct contrast to the darkness of their enemies' body, their gleaming armor shining with the peels of lightning that periodically lit up the world. Wings drenched with rain and their bodies damaged from battle they stood facing the darkness. One's form taking on more of a Great armored wolf with brilliant white wings, his companion a female formed creature that looked very much like a mix of human and Feline, her skin marked like that of a tiger her own armor in the form of a humans , hugging her chest and legs.

Amongst the chaos of the battle two more, much smaller forms stood huddled against the wind that threatened to throw them off their feet. Pale blonde hair whipping violently around them as the oldest, a tall, slender girl squinted up through the rain as the wolf let out a howl of agony as he collapsed to the ground. The other wasn't far behind it as a brilliant light surrounded the two as their forms changed from the winged creatures to two smaller ones.

"Cubiramonnnn" The girl cried as she ran to the wolf's side and took the battered body into her arms, him now being in the form of a germen Sheppard his coat colored in white and black as he looked very much like a common dog except for the fact that when he opened his eyes to look at her tiredly they were a brilliant green, and very intelligent.

"Niki...I'm sorry...we couldn't..he's too much for us" The voice was strained as the dog, Cubiramon tried to cough out a small apology nuzzling against her chest as she held him to herself as the darkness loomed, the thundering getting worse wit every moment as it stretched further and further out.

"soon the chaos will engulf the whole world...we failed" This time that weak, shaking voice came from the cat like digimon now cradled in the arms of a boy with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair as he held her to himself. She looked worse off then Cubiramon as she could barely even open her amber eyes to meet her chosen child.

"No..it's not over...not yet..." Niki stated as she stood, cradling Cubiramon to herself. "We still have our last choice..." her eyes flickered worriedly to the smaller blonde boy at this...

...The pain was unbearable, as if hot needles were piercing every inch of his body and hot acid was burning through his blood stream as the blonde boy thrashed and screamed in agony. The blonde could barely feel the outside of his body as he lay on his back writhing in the mud as he clawed at the tag that felt like it was burning into him as some sort of branding iron. That was the source of his agony..his pain..it had to go...why would the hands not let him tear it from his body?...

"nicko...please...listen...the cres...must..please ...listennn" the frantic voice of his sister did nothing to ease the young boy's pain as he fought against whatever was holding his hands at his sides...nor could he see through the blinding blackness that had taken his sight.

"Nicholassssss" the piercing scream broke through the blonde boy's consciousness a moment before he felt, quite suddenly the warmth of his sisters soaked body pressed over his own... as he suddenly saw the look of terror on her face as she threw herself over him-her younger twin. That face so like her own twisting from that terror- a terror not for herself but, he realized, for him... to a look of pain and shock.

"Nikiiiiiiii"

Ken Ichijoji sat up straight in his bed his eyes widening slightly at the piercing scream he heard through his open window over the sound of falling rain. Glancing around to see if the lights in the hall had turned on he relaxed faintly as they did not. Standing up he moved to the stairs at the foot of his bed and made his way down to the floor to pull open his balcony and slip out under the roof of his balcony to see if he could catch a glimpse of the one who's voice had woke him up from a deep slumber.

Ken stood there for several minutes watching the slumped form he could barely see through the dark window of the next door neighbor's bedroom window. Looking up at the dark sky Ken sighed faintly. It was always worse on nights of storms or heavy rains...glancing back to the boy he could see now curled into himself he then turned and left to go inside, he knew better then to try and get his attention when he was like this. The blonde would stay curled into himself until the dream had faded slightly and he could stop shaking.

This however made ken frown, as he looked to the clock he saw just what time it was...and decided he was wide away so while he was up he would get some work done. As he turned on his computer he smirked as he saw the familiar grid which filled more and more every day with that tell tale blackness. Yes...he would put his being awake to good use... "digiport open" he whispered under his breath holding his black device to the screen.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The original characters however are in fact my own creations. As for this fanfiction this is a one out thing were I'm attempting to take an old story I wrote and rewrite it to remove a seemingly "mary sue" character from the mix, I may however upload a rewritten version using the original character and plot line depending on how this story goes.**

Chapter 1:

* * *

Davis' head was almost splitting as he sat beside Yolei listening to her ramble on and on about Ken Ichijoji. He'd made the mistake of pointing out the fact that they would be facing Ken's team in soccer at the end of the week and she had yet to stop talking about him since. Watching demivmon playing with patamon and the other digimon he couldn't help his usual sense of jealousy that his digimon couldn't keep his rookie form in the real world like Patamon could.

"Earth to Davis" Kairi called waving a hand in front of his face as she leant over him. Causing him to jump and flounder slightly trying to say something intelligent, which of course resulted in a pitiful 'Kairi, I...you...hey' as he heard demivmon giggle at his attempts.

Kairi just rolled her eyes impatiently before shrugging. " I said Tk and I were going to head over to izzy's place before we headed home. We'll send you a message and tell you if he has anything important to say, otherwise it's just gonna be a first gen thing" with that she bent down to pick up gatomon as the feline like digimon curled lazily up in her arms. Davis watched the two more seasoned digidesitneds wander off together and again he felt that pang of jealousy course through him as he finally stood up impatiently.

"Fine then me and demiveemon are going to leave too then." with that he gathered the little blue digimon into his arms to take him with him home. Grumbling to himself as he thought back on the weeks that had led up to where he was. To the wonders of how he had first found Veemon and been appointed the new digidestineds leader. He still couldn't believe that he, cody and yolei were digidestined children along with kairi and tk. Of course it hadn't been all fun and games...the digimon Emperor was a major jerk, torturing digimon the way he was.

"Davis...you're thinking about the emperor again aren't you" Demiveemon squeaked slightly flailing in Davis' tightening hold on him.

" Oh sorry buddy" he gasped softly as he loosened his hold on him. " it's just that guy gets me sooo mad. Who does he think he is to treat digimon that way?" Davis knew that the other kids could get exasperated with how irrationally angry Davis could get, but he also knew that his little digimon totally understood him. He was reassured that this was the case as he felt the little digimon's small hand patting his cheek reassuringly

* * *

Ken stared at the screen of his consul glaring at the newly white spaces. He'd taken weeks working on those regions and those annoying insects had come and ruined all of his hard work. He scowled more when wormmon scurried in to remind him of the time and that he had to be back to the real world soon.

Taking his frustration out on the poor digimon Ken straightened from his seat and made the transition to the real world just in time to hear the sound of his mother knocking lightly on the door. Hearing her announce that Nicholas was here for their study group he sighed faintly as he got up to open the door hardly giving the woman a second glance. She was meaningless anyway...she was nothing in comparison to his equal who stood respectfully behind here waiting.

"Hey ken you took off so early from school I wasn't sure if we were still on for today" the blonde boy said softly with one of his ghostly smiles that was just pure Nicholas. Spotting the darkened rings under Nicholas' eyes Ken frowned at the evidence of what he had begun suspecting recently from the frequent nightly sounds from his next door neighbor's room. Of course this was all taken in in a matter of minutes as he side stepped to let the blonde enter as he didn't so much as give his mother a second glance as he shut the door.

"Sorry, I had an in" "interview, I know" Ken barely flinched as the other boy finished his sentence. That was why he let this boy close to him. Nicholas, like him was a genius. Ken didn't have to dumb himself down for this boy, he could push himself to be as smart as he wanted around him and the blonde would always understand him and get it. The fact that they had been friends since he was a little kid probably helped since they knew each other so well.

"Right..." Ken sat down across from him as they pulled out their homework to go over a project they had been partnered up on. Mostly this was a formality, they had already broken down the work load and finished it...however the work was only half the mark the presentation was also important, and knowing how shy the other was they had to rehearse it quite a few times before ken felt comfident that it would be good enough.

When at last they had finished Ken found he wasn't impatiently waiting for Nicholas to leave. In fact they even engaged in some idle chit chat consisting of topics from Ken's next soccer game or interview, to the government ordered psychologist visit that Nicholas had ever week. Of course they couldn't get very far in that conversation before Nicholas would pull back and become withdrawn, although Ken didn't blame the blonde. Who would want to talk about how some idiot thought that just because he had a degree he could label anyone whatever they saw fit.

"Nicholas...what if I could tell you that the adults have it wrong? That I know for a fact that what you say happened to you...did happen? That I'd been to the d..." He trailed off before he had finished his statement as he saw the blonde's eyes darken and his shoulders tense as his arms curled around his torso in that way the smaller boy had of almost trying to hold a piece of himself together.

" I told you I don't wanna talk about that ken" Nicholas said even as he rose to gather his things. He was out of the room in record time with ken trailing behind him. Ken stopped however half way through the living room as he heard the front door close behind him. With a faint sigh Ken turned to retreat to his room to avoid conversation with his parents who were staring after Nicholas in concern and confusion. Oh well he'd make sure the other was alright tomorrow...

* * *

Ken sat tapping at his console as he worked on creating more control spires while at the same time sifting through the screens he had as he he searched through the digital world for his quarry. Tonight had been another night in which Ken had found himself awakened by a scream from the room of his closest friend. He'd sat on his balcony watching the small form of his friend through the window as the boy had rocked himself slightly before deciding to come here and get some work done.

The real world didn't deserve Nicholas, with the adults who gave false sympathy which masked their unwanted pity even as they tried to label him sick or disturbed. Ever since they had made Nicholas go to that psychologist he had found that his friend's nightmares were getting worse not better...so he would make a place for him here, where he could protect him from all of that...but first he had to bring something here to make it an easier transition.


End file.
